


Lion Heart

by allsenseisnone



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsenseisnone/pseuds/allsenseisnone





	Lion Heart

“我和wuliKK的儿童节。”  
打下这句话后黄琛想起了，他叫了卓定好几声，对方才茫然地从FPX的比赛直播转移视角看向镜头。连拍的几张照片都各种瑕疵，最后只好挑了一张勉强能看的放到微博上。  
他知道卓定对高天亮的心思，哪怕卓定本人恐怕都没意识到那种心思意味着什么。无所顾忌，毫无保留，追随，流连，沉迷。就如同他对卓定的感情一样。  
眯着眼睛享受饭后甜点的卓定，脸颊上还带着刚刚烤肉与啤酒带来的熏红。奶酪牵出长长的丝线，最后承受不住拉力断开，粘在他嫣红的嘴角。他无辜地眨了眨眼，最后伸出小舌头去舔，却没能舔干净，舌尖与嘴角都沾上了白。  
黄琛有点烦躁，却又为现在的卓定只属于他而窃喜。那个蒜头王八恐怕没见过这么吃奶酪卷的卓定，可爱又带着一点隐晦的色气——或许这辈子都见不到。  
“只有我和wuliKK的儿童节，可惜少了个兄弟。”  
他点击了发送。

卓定像小猫一样舔舐完手上残留的碎屑，紧接着打了个嗝。单薄的队服随着他的动作也晃了一晃，露出白皙的锁骨。但他似乎并没有意识到衣着不妥，满足地傻笑着，摸了摸自己的小肚子，随着后仰的姿势一下子瘫在沙发的靠背上。衣服勾出他细瘦的胸廓，塌下的窄腰，掀起的衣角是一抹如奶酪的白色。  
谁能不对这样的人心动。  
黄琛的眼神逐渐飘忽，透过厚厚的镜片上下打量着这个卓定，最后在他露出的锁骨与腰上流连。

“还有一个奶酪卷呢，芬芬你不吃吗？”  
黄琛摇了摇头。  
但是卓定似乎并不领情，拿起奶酪卷想跨过桌子的宽度喂过去——脸颊的突然凑近，吓得芬芬向后趔趄了一下，直到撞上沙发后垫。但是卓定并没有就此罢休，他就像一条被讨厌了还三步两步蹭到主人裤脚边的小奶狗，一下就坐到了黄琛身边，试图将那个奶酪卷投喂给黄琛。  
黄琛觉得店里暖黄色的灯光让他有点晕眩。他像是被冲昏了头一样，连着卓定的手指都含了进去。  
奶酪入口仍然带着黏意，随着他舌头的搅拌，粘在他的牙上，口腔里，以及卓定的手指上。食物最终被黄琛胡乱地咽下了肚，但他并没有放开嘴里的手指，反而用手轻轻抓住卓定的手腕，牙齿小心地磕碰着手指上的皮肤，舌头轻一下重一下地摩挲过指尖与指腹，唇瓣逐渐向前移动——直至舌尖能轻轻地砸在指根，在那里留下水渍。  
卓定只觉得好玩，被啃咬被舔舐了手指也没有什么害羞的表情，咯咯咯地笑着，任由着黄琛的舌头随意地动作，直到手指传来有一点点异样的酥麻感，他也只是微微脸红，怕磕痛了黄琛的牙不去抽走。  
他并不懂得这些意味着什么。黄琛的刘海有点长，遮住了眼睛，也让他难以从表情里读出什么信息。只是，这样的芬芬与平时相比有点奇怪罢了——

黄琛停下了动作，松开牙与唇，从卓定的手指处退了出来。一条银丝粘在手指上，在灯光的映衬下折出比奶酪更淫靡的感觉。卓定为这突然停止的动作呆愣了一下，讪讪地弯了弯手指，不知道是不是要防备什么。  
明明时刻沾花惹草，却又如此不谙世事，这究竟是什么怪物。黄琛低下头，唇轻触湿漉漉的指尖，一路轻点上去直至手背。他抬起头看卓定，卓定黑色的眼珠里疑惑多于羞赧，却不带一丝抗拒，像淋了雨的小松鼠，毛发湿湿的，却依然不紧不慢地摇着蜷成团儿的尾巴，对任何危险都一无所知。  
那便让他了解一下什么是“危险”吧，黄琛想，这样的卓定在高天亮那种精明人面前会吃亏的。

卓定没有抗拒凑近的黄琛，更没有抗拒试图贴上来的唇。他觉得自己很奇怪。在他浅薄的印象里，两个大男人玩亲亲从没出现过；可是刚刚的舔手指似乎带了些别的含义在，但这含义为何，又始终像是薄雾笼罩看不清楚。黄琛的唇拭过他的嘴角，舌尖在描摹着他的唇线，但他只是木然着，不知是推开下一秒的未知，还是做出什么让对方满意的回应。  
大概今天不止黄琛很奇怪，他也很奇怪吧。他顺从地让自己的唇被撬开一条缝，一颗颗牙齿仿佛在接受那舌尖的清点；他任由着两人的鼻尖来回摩擦，嗅到了两人交错的呼吸中甜蜜的蜂蜜柠檬水以及清冽的啤酒的味道。  
这种无法掌控的感觉他经历过很多次，洗衣服，做饭，打车，都曾让他一次次不知自己在何方；所以现在，应该也属于相同的情况吧？

本来黄琛只是想享受一个浅尝辄止的吻，却在卓定一次次的退让中逐渐放肆起来。  
没有抗拒，便更想纵容下去。两个人的舌头紧紧地绕在一起，挤压着空气，也挤压着剩余的理智。这个完全没有经验而且不得要领的吻一直交缠到卓定下意识地在手上用力推——他已经缺氧到头晕了。而占据主导地位的黄琛，还有气力在这个吻的末尾咬一口他的下唇。  
卓定没有抗拒第二次接吻。他觉得自己的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，已经无暇去思考自己在做什么。大概就是站在一个毫无印象的街角，迷茫地掏出手机打给联系人列表中的第一位，然后蹲着看一会儿地上的蚂蚁，过不了多久就被匆忙赶来的小天拉着手，像家长牵着小朋友一样一边被数落一边领回宿舍——只不过这次来的是芬芬，而且没有数落他罢了。  
黄琛并不胖，更准确地说他们三个人都不怎么胖。所以即使被压在下边，卓定依然靠着软软的沙发，为刚才两个人的过激行为喘着气。黄琛替他拨开沾上细密汗珠的凌乱刘海，紧接着侧开脑袋咬住了他的耳垂，让他莫名其妙地心跳加速。  
“K皇，想继续吗？”  
耳边的吹气莫名其妙地带上了蛊惑的色彩，卓定懵懵懂懂地点了头。

唇沿着侧颈一路向下四处点火，手也不知何时揉捏住了臀瓣。身体紧密地贴近，布料发出“沙沙”的摩擦声，似乎在诉说着隐秘的情话，撩拨着敏感的神经。  
流连在锁骨许久，但仍不能满足欲望，于是黄琛将衣服向上推开——卓定下意识地将衣服衔在口中，红着的眼睛里已经盈上一层泪，楚楚可怜的样子似乎在控诉他的行径，却是火上浇油，更加刺激了想要施虐的欲望。  
皮肤的热度已经升起，空调带来的凉意并不能消减欢腾着的滚烫血液。卓定感受着乳头处那温暖而湿滑的触感，只觉得像是通了电流，窜遍全身，酥麻的快感如同浪潮一般起伏，让他逐渐失控。如果这感觉和迷路一样的话——他就像徘徊在陌生商店门口一样，明知道自己或许应该走出去看看有没有熟悉的路标，却贪恋商店里的空调给予的丝丝凉意。  
他闷哼出声，却又后知后觉地捂住自己的嘴。白皙的胸上赫然多出了一个红色的齿痕。  
如果这个时候还不明白自己处于怎样的境地，卓定觉得自己这辈子的闪现就都能反着放了。可他又不忍心逃离，一边害怕着一边把自己交付给黄琛，任他隔着裤子的布料厮磨自己的下体，迎合他的亲吻，甚至觉得这样还不够，想要更多。

隔壁包厢里突然传来脚步声与人声，卓定猛地回过神来。他在干什么？这里明明是饭店的一个小包厢，可他与黄琛……  
“芬，芬芬！”他小声惊叫着，却依然跟着黄琛握住他阴茎的上下动作而无法停止喘息。  
眼泪啪嗒一声落在裸露的胸上，沿着或红或紫的印记一路划下，直到没入腰窝中消失不见。  
“嘘——我的小卓，小点声，不要让别人听见。”  
嘴唇再次被封住，卓定只得发出呜呜的声音。他试图反抗，可是黄琛手上的动作越来越大，强烈的刺激冲击着大脑，混合着羞耻感，让他感受到前所未有的新鲜。他逐渐放弃了挣扎，窝进了黄琛的怀里，在隔壁包厢的说笑声中，颤抖着发出一声又一声压抑而愉悦的闷哼。

卓定就像是一个熟透的桃子，全身上下泛着情欲的粉色。他大概已经神魂颠倒了吧——黄琛将自己的手指放入他的口中，捏住他软软的舌头。他悟得很快，杏眼迷蒙着，模仿着相同的舔舐方法，甚至由于无知，做出了更加色气的吸吮。  
如果不是在这里，而是在哪个酒店的床上，黄琛真想把他揉化了脏污了操软了，将眼前这个人狠狠地玷污一遍，将他彻彻底底变成自己的所有物——可是似乎不行。桌上的手机亮着，高天亮打电话过来了，白色的光与黑色的字十分刺眼，让他的心里愈发嫉妒与不满。  
他没有去接。如果接了这个电话的话，卓定应该再也不会继续下去了吧。他解开卓定已经湿了的裤子，褪去内裤，报复似的快速套弄着阴茎，却又在卓定快受不了时停手，听着他的呜咽与求饶。  
“芬芬……求、求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
卓定的泪珠控制不住地一颗颗滑落。他甚至想自己动手，可是身体软软的，不得不用自己的胳膊支撑着才能不倒下。而黄琛只是看着他——似乎对他一会儿在天堂一会儿坠入地狱的感觉丝毫不关心。  
“求你……求你……”他张着嘴，却想不出该如何形容。  
“刚才小天打电话了哦。他……知道我们两个在做什么吗？”  
黄琛坏心眼地说道，他看见卓定的眼睛瞬间瞪圆了，脸颊红得好似要滴血。  
这种瞒着别人的事可真刺激不是吗。  
“求我……行啊。”他抱起卓定调整了一下坐姿，“我当然能给你——就是不知道那个蒜头王八会怎么想呢。”

卓定已经不知道自己该干什么了。他现在靠在沙发后垫上，双手竟无处安放，只得捂住自己的脸。脑子里一会儿是小天的脸，一会儿是伏在他身下的芬芬弄出的一片淫靡的场景，最终化为了不成片段的言语，只知道要压低了声音，不要被任何人发现。  
黄琛用舌尖在他的龟头上划着圈圈，接着整根含住，模仿着记忆里那些违禁片里的样子，一边吞吐，一边用手抚摸着阴囊。卓定一会儿叫他芬芬，一会儿叫他小天，怕是自己都不清楚在叫谁。真是可怜又可笑的小东西，却又像是带着春药的酒，让人舍不得不给他。  
怎么办呢，谁叫他这么喜欢他。黄琛想。

精神恍惚之中，快感攀上顶峰。卓定觉得自己可能是在叫小天，也可能在叫芬芬——不过那应该也不重要了。大腿轻微地痉挛着，贴着的是黄琛的脸，似乎精液大部分都进了他的嘴里。  
负罪感让卓定下意识地去擦黄琛嘴角那一抹白色。可是黄琛只是轻笑着，抢在他犹豫地动作前自己用手抹掉。他有点慌了神，急切地催促他：“快、快吐出来……”  
黄琛很听话地拿起桌上的一次性杯子吐了出来，却始终盯着卓定的眼睛看着。  
“舒服吗？”卓定听见他问。  
“……嗯。”不会说谎的小孩子犹豫地回答说。  
“你刚才高潮时，可是在叫我‘高天亮’呢。”黄琛轻声说，“这么想他，要回他的电话吗？”

————————————  
“K皇你怎么脸这么红，是发烧了吗？”  
高天亮凑近来，想要用手试探卓定额头的体温。  
“没，没有！”  
卓定瑟缩地后退。他也不知道自己从饭店里出来，再到现在与高天亮两个人站在夜晚的路灯下，中间发生了什么。记忆好像一张白纸，一切都好像是一场虚无缥缈的梦。  
可是衣服下的吻痕还痛着。

他抬起头，看着高天亮疑惑而担忧的眼神，说道：“恭喜你拿了mvp，儿童节……快乐。”

END


End file.
